Shoot, College Sucks
by ShotgunOpera13
Summary: "This is a true American tragedy, Diane.  Don't you agree?" the anchorman intoned.  A female anchorman nodded solemnly.  Ponyboy Curtis could be dead.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes, it is me, the amazing Dei! And I am writing a tragedy. What a shock. Anyway, this is AU, and I guess you could consider it almost AT, since we are on a different timeline. Anyway, this didn't happen in the sixties; it happened in the spring of 2007, and I just felt like writing something for it. My heart still goes out to the victims.

Disclaimer: Me no own. Wow, that was bad grammar. My Language Arts teacher would kill me.

DARRY POV

Pony's 18 now and in college. He's a bit far from home, but that's okay. He's happy. He decided to major in English and plans to become a teacher if his writing career doesn't work out. Everyone believes that he doesn't need a backup plan though. We all think that he can do it, if he puts forth an effort.

It was about 2 weeks from the date we all agree to meet up at the house. Since Pony went off, he decided to have a tri-monthly meeting. Why every three months, I don't know. I guess he just missed us, even Steve. After Johnny and Dally died, they got closer for some unfathomable reason. I don't know why, but it made Soda happy to see his best friend and his baby brother be able to be in the same room without Pony verbally bitch slapping Steve and without Steve trying to verbally tear Pony's head off. Well, I'll admit, I don't mind meeting Pony every three months. Honestly, I wish it was every week, but Pony would never be able to make that. I'm still afraid of losing him like I lost my mom and dad.

I was relaxing on the porch, reading the paper. It was Tuesday, so that meant it was my day off. I was about to start dozing off in the warm sunlight of the April day, when the door banged open, startling me out of my doze. I turned around to see Soda running to me, yelling.

"Darry! Get in here and look at this!" he yelled before turning on heel and running back through the door. The sheer panic on his face and in his voice sent me into a panic as I stumbled to my feet, nearly falling in my rush.

Two-Bit and Steve were on the couch, looking quite shocked. Soda turned up the volume on the television as I sat down on the couch beside Two-Bit. I recognized the place on the news immediately.

"The death toll continues to rise as paramedics and SWAT arrives on the scene…" a well dressed anchorman droned on while images of people being carried away on stretchers, some with sheets covering their dead bodies, flashed. The lucky (or unlucky, it depends on how you see it) ones were either on stretchers of their own while paramedics rushed to keep them alive, or standing on the sides screaming and crying into phones. Some were just crying by themselves or with others, tears of pure agony streaming down their sorrowful faces. Tears of utter sadness flowed down Soda's face too. We watched in shock and horror as people died right there because there were too many injured and too few medics. More ambulances arrived, accompanied by more police officers. The officers went straight to the central building while the EMTs jumped out of the ambulances, hell bent on saving as many lives as possible. I could swear a few were also crying. 'Maybe they have relatives there too.' I thought absently, 'Maybe their relatives have died…maybe…maybe…'

The anchorman flashed back onto the screen, finally disrupting the stream of disturbing sights. He shuffled his papers as Soda started flat-out sobbing. Two-Bit and Steve were clearly on the verge of breaking down. Hell, so was I.

"This is a true American tragedy, Diane. Don't you agree?" the anchorman intoned. A female anchorman nodded solemnly.

"Yes, yes it is John. More after this." Soda switched off the television. I was about to thank him for it; I couldn't take another of those horrid pictures. Yeah, yeah this was a true American tragedy. You want to know why? Well, it's plain and simple. Who could be one of the century's best authors, Ponyboy Curtis, could be dead.

A/N: Well? Should I continue? What do you think? I love feedback, so please let me know what you think! Oh, and I know cell phones didn't exist in the sixties', but I had to use it. I'm sorry if that offends you.


	2. Pony's POV

A/N: I'm back! Yes, by the way, this is a (very late) tribute to Virginia Tech. This chapter switches POVs just so you know.

Disclaimer: I don't even own this computer, so why would I own the Outsiders?

I awoke at 8:00 am to my damned alarm beeping annoyingly. After about 5 minutes of that shit, my roommate Mark walked over and shut it off.

"Thanks buddy." I told him. He shrugged then glared.

"Look ya lazy dipshit, get up and turn off your own damn alarm." He replied before going back to the bathroom to finish changing. I literally fell out of bed before making my way to the other side of my bed to fix my hair. Yeah, I'm not even in Tulsa anymore, but I still care about my hair.

By the time I was done getting dressed and ready, Mark was in the kitchen eating toast.

"Hey, you didn't make any for me!" I whined as I sat down. Mark shrugged nonchalantly.

"Shoulda hurried your ass up." I made my own toast before sitting down. Mark and I had German in room 207 at 9. I really didn't want to take it, but Mark got sick of my indecisiveness about it and told me I should just do it. I was writing a book about World War II and had to be able to speak and write fluent German. I hadn't told Darry about it yet because I wanted him to be surprised when I handed him the rough draft for his birthday. I decided to approve it with him because he was the only other one at the house that read as much as me.

I was now in class in room 207 in Norris Hall. It was 8:57, so I was right on time. Class started promptly at 9. The teacher started the lecture on the history of German and demanded that we take notes.

It was around 9:13 when I started hearing popping noises and yells from across the hall. Since Hydro Engineering right across the hall, I figured it was just some demonstration that went wrong. That was, until the door crashed open and in walked Seung-Hui Cho, a South Korean citizen who majored in English, walked in with a Walther P .22 in his hands. I had told the gang about him once.

FLASHBACK

"He's probably a terrorist." Two-Bit said, serious for once.

"Two-Bit! He's just some dude from South Korea! Don't be racist!" Soda exclaimed, hitting him in the back of the head. Two-Bit muttered a quiet "ow" before Darry stood up.

"For once, I agree with the idiot over here." He told us all. Soda and I silently glared at him while Two-Bit cheered.

"I don't believe he means much harm." I muttered softly.

END FLASHBACK

'Boy, was I wrong." Was my first thought as he stood there. A few of the braver students tried to grab him, but they were shot instantly. He quickly unleashed hell on the classroom by spraying bullets everywhere. My instincts screamed at me to duck and cover, but they shut up as soon as they realized that it was too late. I felt blinding, white-hot pain in my stomach, leg, and chest. The last thing I heard was screaming. Oh, was that Mark screaming my name?

WE ARE NOW SWITCHING TO SODA POV

All I could do was bawl like a baby. My little brother, the one I swore to help Darry protect, might be hurt . . . or even worse . . . dead.

'Don't think that!' a little voice in my head screamed at me. But I couldn't help it. Mom and Dad's deaths made me think horrible thoughts like that, especially when it came to Pony. I knew that the entire gang cared and all, but I was closest to Pony, especially since Mom and Dad died. We got even closer after Johnny and Dally died. I didn't even think that was possible but it was.

Steve had gotten closer after Johnny and Dally died too. It was probably out of pity at first, but then they realized that they had a lot in common.

The phone rang loudly, interrupting my thoughts and dragging everyone out of their own personal stupors. Darry and I both sprang for it, but, of course, Darry got it first. He is the athlete, after all. I certainly wasn't. Plus, after we found out about the shooting, I had been chain-smoking to beat the Devil.

"Hello?" Darry asked breathlessly as soon as he picked up the receiver. We were all silently praying for a miracle. Maybe Pony'd gotten sick and hadn't gone to school today. Hey, a sick Pony was better than a dead Pony.

"H-Hey Mark! Is, is he? What?" Darry was yelling into the receiver. That was clearly not good.

"Yeah . . . yeah . . . we'll be there as soon as possible Mark. Thanks for letting us know. Bye." Darry hung up the phone. We all stared at him expectantly as he turned to face us. By the expression on his face, he was worried. That, in turn, made me worried. His face was grim; his jaw was clenched. He looked like he was trying not to cry.

I felt my stomach knot and do flips as he spoke.

"Pony's in the hospital in critical condition. Let's go, boys."


	3. The Hospital

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and put this on Story Alert. This took a while upload, but was worth the wait, I think.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't even own the computer I'm typing on (my friend does), so I don't believe I own the Outsiders.

I awoke who knows how much later to see white sheets covering my aching body. I made out a clock on the wall. It was 8:37 pm. What day, I don't know. I could've been in a coma for months for all I knew. I turned my pounding head to see a nurse run out the door, yelling for a doctor. I don't know what her hurry was, I was probably gonna die anyway. The thought that I would probably never get to say goodbye to the guys was depressing me.

A few more minutes of utterly depressing thoughts passed before a middle aged doctor walked calmly in the door, carrying a clipboard.

"Hello Mr. Curtis," he greeted, "do you know what day it is?"

"N-N-No id-dea." I stuttered as a reply. He nodded and jotted something down on his clipboard.

"Okay, on a scale of 1-10, how much pain are you in?"

"100." I groaned. 3 shot wounds + too many scrapes and bruises to count + a migraine + a few broken ribs = Pony in PAIN.

"I'll have the nurse give you something to numb you up when you're ready. By the way, there a four boys sitting in the waiting room for you." He left with that.

'Holy crap,' I thought, 'they're here! Thank God!'

STEVE POV

We were sittin' in the waiting room to see Pony. God, was I ever scared. Over the years, Pony and I had become like brothers. It started after Dally and Johnny died. I guess something good came from their deaths. I dunno.

Pony's doctor walked out of his room, grim faced. My first thought was, 'Another one bites the dust. Pony's kicked the bucket.' My first impulse was to cry.

"Mr. Curtis?" the doctor asked. Darry stood.

"How is he, doc?" Darry asked quietly. We all knew that it didn't look good. Even Two-Bit stopped flirtin' with the nurses once he heard that the kid might not make it. That fact was kinda depressing.

"Well, he's still in critical condition, but he's awake and wants to see you all. Now, before you go jumping the gun, he's in a lot of pain. I asked him how bad it was on a scale of 1-10 and he said '100', so just go easy on him. You are allowed in to see him though."

That was all that needed to be said before we jumped up and broke into a dead sprint to his room.

A/N: Well, I apologize for this being so short. I need to know whether you all want me to kill Pony or not. Please review or PM me to let me know. Now, I got to go. I have band practice at four. See ya next week!


	4. Everyone's POV

Chapter 4: Everyone's POV's

A/N: Well, I'm back! Did ya miss me? Well in case anyone is wondering, I am wonderful. I am learning to play the alto saxophone and I have a trivia question for you. What is the Greatest Free Show on Earth? Review your reply.

Disclaimer: I've put a universal disclaimer on my profile, so if you want a disclaimer, look at that. Ha.

Darry POV

Ohgoshohgoshohgosh. He was so pale, as pale as the sheets covering him. That was the first thing I noticed after I walked in the door. Then I noticed the fact that he was awake and breathing, no matter how labored it was. Then shortly after, I noticed all the machines he was hooked up to.

"Oh god, Pony." I heard Soda whisper hoarsely as he ran to his bedside. Steve was looking like he was going to be sick. Two-Bit was pinching himself like he was trying to wake up from a bad dream. I wished it was a bad dream. I would give anything for this to be a bad dream; for me to wake up and Pony would be calling, watching everything unfold on television as we did, saying that he hadn't felt well and had stayed home. But it wasn't a bad dream. It was reality. Then I was there at his side, clutching my shaking baby brother to my chest.

Pony POV

I whimpered in pain as Darry pulled me close. He squeezed my broken ribs, making may wound give a painful throb. I hadn't thought he'd heard me, but he pulled away sheepishly. He looked guilty about hurting me. Then I saw Soda brush the hair out of my eyes, tears threatening to slip from his own. I mustered all my strength and reached my hand up to brush against his cheek, to comfort him. My effort had the exact opposite effect, however, and he held my shaking hand to his face and cried.

Soda POV

I had never felt so helpless than in that moment. He was probably dying and there was nothing I could do. He was slowly and painfully slipping out of this world and into the next. The doctor wasn't even sure that he would live or not. He told us that Pone had about a 30 percent chance. One of the bullets pierced his left lung, and another went through one of the main arteries in his upper leg. The poor baby. He'd lost so much blood, way too much. All I could do about it was cry and hold his hand. Maybe offer a bit of comfort.

Two-Bit POV

He was dying. He was dying. That mantra kept repeating in my head, over and over, never stopping. He was dying. That was all there was. None of us could do anything more than cry like babies. That would probably only upset him, killing him quicker. I sucked in a deep breath, trying not to cry. I couldn't breathe. I had to get out of here. I had to.

Steve POV

I saw Two-Bit race out the door and decided that that wasn't such a bad idea. I followed after him, on the verge of sobbing. Once we got back to the waiting room, we both let go. We bawled like babies, clinging to one another for dear life. Pony couldn't die. We wouldn't let him. I wouldn't let him. That was that. And that was a matter of fact. He would have to fight like hell, but we'd help him through it. We'd always be there. No matter what.

A/N: Sorry it's so short, but had to type this in a hurry. I hope to see lots of reviews, and maybe, just maybe, see you at the Greatest Free Show on Earth. Have a nice day. By the way, next chapter will be a tragedy fan's heaven. Now, Dei has left the building! Bye!


	5. Life or Death

A/N: Here's the fifth chapter! Ugh, my head hurts. The answer to my question was "The Circleville Pumpkin Show!" Woo! I got every day since Tuesday off of school. The Screamer is the wildest ride ever to exist. That's fact too. So ha.

Soda POV

It had been almost a week from that horrible day. Two-Bit had been rip-roarin' drunk pretty much every day since. Pony had been in and out of consciousness, not really ever truly waking up. Darry looked like a zombie and I felt like one. Steve was real scared like we all were.

Pony was as white as his sheets. He was just way too still. He could sit still, but not for long. He had to fidget at some point or another. The heart monitor he was hooked to beeped steadily. I walked outside to get some fresh air. I couldn't take the stuffiness of his room.

Darry POV

I was sitting outside on one of the benches when I saw Soda walk out the door. He sat down next to me with a sigh.

"Hey little buddy," I greeted, "Any important news?" He shook his head and sighed again.

"He's still out like a light." He replied sadly. I knew the answer; he didn't have to tell me. We couldn't do anything for him. We just sat there in silence for about ten minutes. Then Two-Bit walked up, looking worse for wear.

"Hey guys. What's goin' on?"

Before I could answer, a nurse walked outside and called Darry's name.

Two-Bit POV

I had just walked up and asked what was going on when a nurse burst through the doors. She looked kinda breathless.

"Mr. Curtis?" she called. Darry stood and asked her what was wrong. She looked away.

"We've got a little, er, situation with your brother."

It seems we were all having the same thought at the same time, 'what kind of situation?'

Soda voiced our question. She looked away again. I swear, if she did that again, I was gonna slap her. Can't even look us in the eye and tell us?

"Come and see." She whispered softly.

Soda POV

I quickly followed behind the nurse. All I could think was 'Pony, what's wrong with Ponyboy?' She turned a corner unexpectedly and I almost crashed into the wall. I kept moving. Eventually we made it to Pony's room. The heart monitor was letting out a continuous beep. Now I am certainly no doctor (hell, I don't even think I know what a stethoscope is), but I do know what that beep meant.

"Clear!" the doctor shouted as he brought a pair of paddles down on Pony's chest. His body jumped from the electric shock it received, but the monitor continued its loud beep. He brought them down again, and this time it worked. The heart monitor went back to its original disjointed beeping.

Darry POV

I thought that was it for Pony. Curtain call. Over. Done. But it wasn't. Pone was a fighter. He wouldn't let something like this take him. I breathed a mental sigh of relief when the heart monitor went back to normal. The doctor's face was grim. He beckoned us toward the door. We walked out on his tail. He walked over to a wall and started talking in a low voice.

"Ponyboy was dead for about three minutes, so it is possible brain damage set in." he said, getting straight to the point. Soda, Two-Bit, and I just gaped.

Two-Bit POV

'The kid might be brain damaged? That's just … not possible. He's always been so fuckin' smart? No way.' I thought to myself. The doctor went on talking to Darry and Soda like I wasn't even there, but that's okay. I needed to think. And the kind of thinking I needed to do involved blondes and beer. The two favorite "b's"

A/N: Good enough cliff-hanger? I kinda stole the whole 'Pony's heart monitor stopping from outsiders8910 (I think that's the username; I'm too lazy to check). I stole it from (his, her?) story "Always the Unlucky Ones." Check it out! I command you! I don't think anyone's interested, but I got light brown highlights in my hair! They were supposed to be blonde (XP, damnit) but they still look cool. My hair's just too dark. Damn. I think next time we'll see what Pony saw when he died. Till next time, peeps! *Walks away dizzily because of the Screamer*

Guy in Charge: It's gonna be like Final Destination 3!

Me: Don't tell me that now! Though I do LOVE that movie!


	6. Walking the Line Between Life and Death

A/N: Hey ya'll! How is everyone today? I'm extremely hyper from 2 hours of sleep, so . . . you get the point. This chapter will hopefully help me with my writers' block. If you have any suggestions at all, just PM me or review, whatever you wanna do! This chapter is in Pony's POV during the flat line moment, so . . . read on! Oh and _italics _are when Pony does not have a heartbeat.

_Everything was already black, from sleeping, but this darkness was just . . . suffocating. Just black nothingness. I know what this is. Death. At long last. _

_It's not like I __wanna__ leave Darry and Soda, but I'm not sure I could face the outside world again. I know that if I do live, I will __not__ go back to Virginia Tech. I'll find somewhere else. I just don't care what Darry or Soda have to say about it. Soda will probably understand, but Darry probably won't. Don't get me wrong, we've gotten along much better since . . . the incident with Dal and Johnny, but that don't mean he'll approve of me just jumpin' outta that school. _

_The darkness is back to strangling me. I try to breathe, but take in nothing. I change my mind damnit! I don't wanna die anymore! I'll face my fear! I'll work harder! I'll get along with Darry better! Just don't let me die now!_

_Suddenly I see a bright white light. As I travel toward it, I realize that it's also warm. So warm. I venture ever closer, knowing that I have breathed my last and that I am dead and about to be judged by God. I just wish I could've said goodbye to the gang. 'But it is too late now', I think with my shoulders slumped, giving in to the warm pulsing light. A white ball appears out of nowhere, seemingly beckoning me to follow. But before I can, a force pulls me back. To what, I don't know. Maybe I'm on a highway to hell. Who knows and who cares._

I burst back into life with a sudden start. Around me, the room goes silent. Darry is the first one to speak.

"Pony? You okay?" He asks concernedly. I just attempt to sit up, only to fall back down clutching my chest.

"Hey, hey, take it easy little bro." Soda said softly. He smiled slightly, then burst into tears.

"D-Don't cry, Soda." I said quietly. Soda just smiled grimly and stared at me.

"Ya know, kid, you were dead for a few minutes." Two-Bit told me. I nodded slowly.

"So . . . other than that l-little mishap, how i-is everyone today?" I croaked. Everyone just stared at me incredulously. I smiled, silently thanking every god I could think of for my second chance. Now let's not forget the heavy metal gods. A heartfelt thank you to them.

Come on baby

(Don't fear the reaper)

Baby take my hand

(Don't fear the reaper)

We'll be able to fly

(Don't fear the reaper)

Baby I'm your man

(Don't fear the reaper)

A/N: I just thought I'd add a little Blue Öyster Cult into the mix. *Starts singing* *DON'T FEAR THE REAPER* *Some random dude punches me in the face* Well then. I mean it makes some sense since Pony kinda died.

Darry: Kinda?

Me: Well maybe . . .

Soda: You killed my baby brother! You heartless bitch!

Darry: How would you like it if I killed you?

Me: Well, actually, I'd like that because I wouldn't have to listen to Soda bitch and moan and you rant and rave. So ha. Take that.

Soda: I do not bitch and moan!

Darry: Well, occasionally Soda, ya do.

Me: Oh and by the way Soda, if I was heartless, I'd be dead.

Soda and Darry: Shut up smartass.


	7. Psychosis

A/N: This is it guys! Last chapter! I am more than willing to do an epilogue, but you have to let me know. Otherwise, I'm just gonna leave it how it is.

TIMESKIP: ONE WEEK

Soda POV

Pony had finally gotten out of the hospital after another agonizing week.

FLASHBACK

"Alright Mr. Curtis, you're free to go." the doctor told us after he looked Pony over and scrawled something on his clipboard. Pony nodded slightly.

"So he's gonna be alright?" I asked, trying to suppress my happiness.

"Yes, but no strenuous activity. Is that clear, Mr. Curtis? That means no running, no football. In other words, no fun. Understood? That is, unless you _want _your entrails in your lap. And I'm going to guess that you do not. Correct?" the doctor asked. Pony nodded sheepishly.

"Aw, does that mean no wrestling? Damn." Two-Bit whined. Darry told him to shut up, along with a few other choice words.

"Pony, I want you to come back home with us for a while and heal up a bit. You know, get your strength back." Darry said. Pony nodded again and asked if we could go get some of his clothes. We agreed and he gave us the key to his dorm. I was happy; Pony was gonna be home with us, just like old times.

END FLASHBACK

So here we are, sitting in the living room. Darry made Pony lay down on the couch when we got back. "To rest" he said firmly, so Pony kinda sighed and laid down. I was sitting in Darry's chair since he was at the store. Two-Bit was nowhere to be found so that meant the TV was ours.

Two-Bit walked in the door and slammed it behind him. Pony sat up with a jolt. He looked scared out of his mind. His eyes were wide and frightened. We both took this in.

"Baby, are you okay?" I asked him. He kinda whipped his head around to see who was talking to him. After a few minutes, he kinda calmed down and I repeated the question.

"Huh? I-I'm fine Soda. D-Don't worry about me." he said breathily. He now looked kinda dazed and confused now. I was still worried, but just sort of blew it off.

TIMESKIP: THREE HOURS LATER

"Pony! Dinner!" I called from the kitchen. There was no answer. I walked into the living room, wondering what was wrong. Pony was sitting on the couch, eyes glazed over.

"Pony," I called snapping my fingers in front of his face, "Pone, snap out of it!" Pony still just sat there, in a stupor of sorts.

After about a minute and a half of calling his name, Darry walked in to see what was keeping us. When he saw the state Pony was in, he just about freaked out.

"W-What's wrong with him?" he asked me. I told him that I honestly didn't know. After about thirty seconds more, he came out of it.

"What's wrong you guys?" he asked us when he came out of it. We told him exactly what happened.

"I read in Health last year that that kind of stuff happened to people who came back from the war" he told us, "because of what they'd seen."

"So basically, in simpler words, you're scarred for life, right?" Darry asked. Pony nodded.

"But there are different kinds of medicines to prevent psychosis that I apparently go into." he said slowly.

"So it's off to the psychiatrist we go, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Time for a little Boomtown Rats "I Don't Like Mondays"

And nobody's gonna go to school today  
She's gonna make them stay at home  
I don't like Mondays.  
I want to shoot  
The whole day down  
All the playing's stopped in the playground now  
She wants to play with her toys a while.  
And school's out early and soon we'll be learning  
And the lesson today is how to die.  
And then the bullhorn crackles,  
And the captain crackles,  
With the problems and the how's and why's.  
And he can see no reasons  
'Cause there are no reasons  
What reason do you need to die?

A/N: This song is actually based of a school shooting from the 80s. I think it was in Oklahoma too. So why didn't I do this story on it? Well it was too late when I found out about it. So I apologize if you think I should've used that one. The End (unless you want an epilogue). 


End file.
